


Азит тал-эб

by Alraphin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Orlesians, Psychological Trauma, Qunari Culture and Customs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Он ненавидит Орлей, но работает там.Он эльф по крови, но не считает себя эльфом.Его зовут Хиссрад, и у него есть миссия.
Kudos: 2





	Азит тал-эб

Улица казалась ему бесконечной. А может, это его ноги вдруг ослабли, и на каждом шаге приходилось делать двойное, тройное усилие. Он испугался, что не дойдет. Что упадет замертво прямо на мостовую Пар Воллена и испустит дух, и никто так и не поймет, что с ним случилось.

Но все-таки он дошел и поднялся по массивным ступеням. У него не было сил смотреть по сторонам, весь мир сузился до пути под подошвами и до тяжелой двери, которая ждала в конце.

Он добрался до двери и дернул ее на себя, и она медленно, без скрипа приоткрылась.

— Ты хотел видеть меня, Хиссрад? — спросили изнутри.

И тогда у него вырвалось рыдание:

— Тама, я больше не могу!..

***

Он терпеть не мог Орлей, а его столицу — втройне. Вся эта страна погрязла в хаосе. Он ненавидел ее выставленное напоказ богатство рядом с удручающей бедностью. Ненавидел несправедливость, которую творили одни и допускали с собой творить другие.

Но Бен-Хазрат велели ему оставаться в Орлее, и он подчинился. С его внешностью здесь было нетрудно шпионить, хотя всегда оставался шанс глупо погибнуть. Его мог случайно умертвить разъяренный или раздосадованный шевалье, пусть даже обученного кунари не так просто убить, как бродяжку из эльфинажа.

Эльфинажи он тоже ненавидел с их нищетой и застарелым страхом, который пропитывал каждую доску, каждый камень. Он не чувствовал никакого родства с обитателями трущоб, только легкое омерзение, которого не могло прогнать их внешнее сходство.

Он не считал себя эльфом. Он с детства был кунари, и эльфинажи были вечным напоминанием о том, как ему повезло. Он знал, что другим не повезло так, как ему, но даже это знание не помогало проникнуться жалостью.

К счастью, никто не требовал от него жалости. Его называли Хиссрадом, и под придуманным именем он долгое время жил в Монтсиммаре, нанимаясь в услужение то в знатный дом, то в гостиницу, то в лавку. Его внешность была полезна. Она делала его никем, помогала притворяться таким же жалким и запуганным, как прочие эльфы. Его никто не принимал всерьез, а потому никто не мешал собирать информацию по поручениям Бен-Хазрат.

Но однажды ему пришел приказ как можно скорее покинуть Монтсиммар и отправиться в Вал Руайо. Один из столичных агентов погиб, но не это тревожило Бен-Хазрат. В руки орлесианского барона Гро от умершего попал кунарийский ключ дешифровки посланий. Самому барону было мало пользы от этого ключа, тем более что он не знал кунлат, но он собирался продать находку заинтересованной стороне.

Хиссрад в тот же день уволился из таверны, где работал последние три месяца, и получил на свою голову полный ушат хозяйской брани. Хозяин сердился, хотя ему ничего не стоило найти для своих поручений нового эльфа. Ему не нравилось уже то, что для этого требовалось делать хоть какие-то усилия. Хиссрад выслушал брань, забрал получку за вычетом платы за дни, оставшиеся до конца месяца, и отправился в Вал Руайо.

***

— Что ты ждал от этого задания?

— Неприятностей.

— Почему?

— Следовало спешить. Барон мог продать ключ в любой момент. Я должен был разработать план очень быстро и, скорее всего, импровизировать на месте.

— Но это не заставляло тебя сомневаться?

— Нет.

***

Хиссрад приехал в столицу и отправился наниматься в дом барона Гро. Ему повезло — требовался помощник на кухню, и ему удалось выпросить право ночевать в людской. За это ему назначили меньшее жалованье. Не то чтобы Хиссрад рассчитывал получить хоть какие-то деньги. Он должен был выкрасть ключ как можно скорее. Бен-Хазрат дали ему четыре имени — четыре возможных покупателя из круга знакомств барона. Одного из них ждали в особняке через три дня, Хиссрад услышал это, когда потрошил рыбу на кухне. У него совсем не оставалось времени.

Он не мог изучать дом при свете дня, потому что ему нельзя было заходить дальше кухни и людской. Поэтому он отправился на вылазку ночью, когда и господа, и слуги отправились спать. Хиссрад выяснил, где находится спальня барона, а где — баронессы. Супруги Гро не ночевали вместе. Осмотрел гостиную. Обнаружил гостевые покои и библиотеку. На библиотеку у него были большие надежды, потому что там хозяин дома мог устроить рабочий кабинет и хранить бумаги. Но собрание книг оказалось собранием книг.

Хиссрад был осторожен — он шел тихо, не брал с собой свечу, справляясь при свете луны из высоких окон. Он не слышал подозрительных звуков и оглядел библиотеку от входа — только ряды книжных шкафов и большой глобус у окна. Тем неожиданнее для него оказался шепот:

— Ты что тут делаешь?!

Хиссрад резко обернулся. Шепот шел сверху.

Она сидела на последней ступеньке приставной лестницы. Эльфийка. В темноте слабо светились ее передник и волосы — может, светлые, а может, и седые. Лица в полумраке было не видать.

— Я… я просто хотел посмотреть, — пробормотал он.

Она спрыгнула с лестницы и вышла в луч света. Все-таки молодая. Моложе него. С большими глазами и курносым носом.

— Ты где работаешь? — спросила она.

— На кухне.

— Кухонным работникам сюда нельзя. — Она задрала свой курносый нос. Как будто позволение находиться здесь делало ее на ступеньку ближе к господам. Как будто она не оставалась при этом просто служанкой, которая значила для них меньше, чем новые перчатки или комнатная собачка.

Хиссрад улыбнулся. Он долго учился, чтобы улыбка получалась правильной: искренней, смущенной и немного глуповатой.

— Я знаю. Я просто… никогда не видел ничего такого. — Он обвел рукой библиотеку. — Я хотел только посмотреть.

Она смягчилась.

— Я тоже ничего подобного не видела раньше. Когда миледи взяла меня в личные служанки, я думала, что умру от счастья. Куда лучше, чем мыть где-нибудь полы.

Хиссрад считал, что лучше честно мыть полы в Пар Воллене, чем исполнять прихоти избалованной стареющей женщины, но кивнул.

— Повезло. Ты давно здесь?

— Уже три недели. И мне не _повезло_. Я готовилась. Я _старалась_.

— Это миледи послала тебя ночью сюда?

— Нет… не совсем.

Она вдруг опустила глаза и сжала в пальцах край передника.

— Миледи забросила воланчик для бадминтона за шкаф, и он застрял между шкафом и стеной. Я хотела принести его ей утром, когда она хватится…

Собачка, подумал Хиссрад. Подай-принеси. Но собаке надо давать команду, а этой и команда не нужна.

— Она играет в доме? — спросил он вместо этого.

— Иногда. Вчера был дождь, поэтому она с учителем бадминтона закрылась в библиотеке. Послушай-ка, — сказала она вдруг, — ты выше меня. Ты можешь достать рукой там, где я не дотягиваюсь. Достанешь воланчик? А я никому не скажу, что ты заходил в господское крыло.

Хиссраду не стоило с ней ссориться, поэтому он полез на лестницу. Воланчик оказался за шкафом, одно перо у него погнулось. Хиссрад расправил его и, спустившись с лестницы, отдал эльфийке. Она коснулась его руки своими тонкими горячими пальцами.

— Так и быть, — сказала она и снова задрала нос. — Я тебя тут не видела.

Он старательно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

Потом она ушла, даже не спросив его имени. Хиссрад решил, что продолжать опасно, и вернулся в людскую.

На второй день он узнал из разговоров слуг из господских покоев, что кабинет барона соединен с его спальней. Можно было не ходить накануне в библиотеку. Хиссраду не нравилась спешка, он начинал делать ошибки. Но приказ Бен-Хазрат подгонял его.

Когда он чистил репу для обеда, на кухню спустилась эльфийка из библиотеки. Он узнал ее по волосам и по голосу, когда она потребовала пирожных для миледи. Хиссрад опустил голову, надеясь, что она его не разглядит или хотя бы не узнает. Он был подручным на кухне, она — личной служанкой баронессы, ей по статусу не полагалось уделять внимание такому, как он.

Но она заметила, и узнала, и подошла.

— Знаешь что? — сказала она. — Миледи сказала, что я дура. Что воланчик должен был достать учитель и принести ей с поклоном, а она бы решила, прощать его или нет. А я дурочка, которая сует нос в чужие дела, и если так продолжится, то я не задержусь в доме.

— Ты выдашь меня теперь? — спросил Хиссрад.

Она фыркнула.

— Я вовсе не хочу, когда мне плохо, делать кому-то еще хуже. Просто решила тебе рассказать, но тебе, похоже, плевать.

Хиссраду было плевать, но он поднял глаза и улыбнулся. На этот раз с сочувствием. Его он тоже умел хорошо изображать.

— Извини. Мне жаль, что так вышло.

Она вдруг тоже улыбнулась краешками губ.

— Сделанного не воротишь. Я хотела как лучше, ты тоже хотел как лучше.

У Хиссрада было свое «лучше». «Азит тал-эб» — как было сказано в писании Кослуна. Все в Вал Руайо противоречило этому принципу. Так не должно быть. Но эльфийке, которая побежала забирать пирожные для своей госпожи, неоткуда было знать о порядке.

***

— Когда ты начал действовать?

— Следующим вечером. У барона были гости, которые задерживались допоздна. Господа собрались в столовой, а потом в гостиной. Слуги, которым разрешено было посещать верхние этажи, прислуживали за ужином. Путь к комнатам барона был свободен.

***

Хиссрад пробрался на третий этаж особняка без особого труда. Теперь, даже если бы его хватились на кухне, никто из слуг оттуда не пришел бы искать его у господских покоев. Во-первых, туда нельзя было ему. Во-вторых, туда нельзя было им. С собой он нес нож, спрятанный под курткой, и отмычки. Дверь в комнаты барона была заперта, но он вскрыл замок без особого труда.

За дверью оказался кабинет, из него можно было пройти в спальню и на широкий балкон. Хиссрад окинул взглядом просторную комнату — здесь хватало работы. Высокие шкафы он решил оставить на потом, а начал с массивного стола на львиных лапах. Орлесианцы питали какую-то смехотворную страсть к львам и стремились декорировать как можно больше комнат их частями тела. В первых двух ящиках стола ничего полезного не нашлось. Третий был заперт. Хиссрад подбирал отмычку, когда услышал шаги в коридоре. Шли двое: грузный мужчина и девушка. Вернее, он шел, а ее тащил за собой, и она постоянно спотыкалась.

Времени на размышления не оставалось. Хиссрад сунул отмычки в карман и бесшумно метнулся на балкон, скорчился там под окном. В воздухе пахло дождем и розами из горшков, которые стояли по углам возле перил. Ветер шумел во влажной листве в саду. Рядом с балконом протянулась труба водостока, от порывов ветра она дрожала и гудела. С нижних этажей слышалась музыка и чей-то хохот.

Хиссрад вспомнил, что не успел закрыть дверь на ключ и приготовился к худшему, но ему повезло. Может, барон слишком опьянел, чтобы вспомнить о закрытой двери. А может, его отвлекали причитания девушки.

— Ваша милость, не надо, пожалуйста, мне нужно идти, позвольте, ваша милость!..

Хиссрад узнал этот голос.

— Ну что ты, кроличек, — голоса барона он не знал, но больше никому этот хриплый баритон принадлежать не мог, — что ты, никто тебя не обижает, и никуда тебе не нужно, это мне нужно купить тебе колечко, попозже… Да не верещи ты, дура!

Раздался звук оплеухи. Причитания смолкли, сменились протяжными всхлипами. Что-то упало с грохотом, потом хлопнула дверь в спальню. Хиссрад прислушался, потом осторожно заглянул в окно. Кабинет был пуст, дверь в соседнюю комнату — закрыта. У стола валялся опрокинутый стул. Хиссрад пробрался обратно в дом. Из спальни еле слышно доносились всхлипы и бормотание.

Хиссрад нахмурился и положил руку на рукоять ножа. Он мог бы пройти сейчас в спальню и убить барона прежде, чем тот, объятый похотью, успел бы что-то сообразить. Но девушка бы его запомнила и могла узнать, тем более, они разговаривали раньше. Она выдала бы его — что бы ей помешало? Он провалил бы миссию, и стража искала бы его по всему Вал Руайо.

И его называли Хиссрад. Не Таллис — тот, кто решает, убийца. Смерть барона доставила бы ему удовольствие, но он пришел в этот дом не для своего удовольствия.

К женским всхлипам из-за двери добавились мужские вскрики. Хиссрад достал из кармана отмычки — нужно было торопиться.

Третий ящик его не разочаровал — Хиссрад сразу увидел знакомый лист с прорезями, который полагалось накладывать на письмо сверху, чтобы получить разборчивый текст на кунлат. У него тоже был такой, хранился в надежном месте. Этот же следовало уничтожить, его владелец был мертв. Хиссрад скатал ключ и засунул за пазуху. Он услышал протяжный мужской стон из спальни, поколебался, закрыл ящик и бесшумно выскользнул за дверь.

***

— Что ты сделал потом?

— Закончил миссию.

***

Ему не удалось уйти сразу. Как только он спустился незамеченным на первый этаж и отправился к черному ходу, его перехватил другой слуга и возмущенно воскликнул:

— Где тебя носит?! На кухне все с ног сбились, скоро должны подавать птифуры в малую гостиную!

Пришлось идти за ним и слушать его бормотание, полное искреннего негодования. Птифуры. Его на самом деле волновали птифуры. Его хозяин изнасиловал девушку из его народа, хозяйка утешалась с учителем бадминтона, но слугу волновали птифуры, которые надо было подать в срок.

Хиссрад помогал на кухне, мыл, подносил, чистил, расставлял. Ключ для шифрования тихо хрустел под курткой и как будто жег кожу на груди. Однако в кухне постоянно кто-то был, и улизнуть незаметно не получалось.

А еще Хиссраду все время казалось: сейчас она придет. Придет в мятом и разорванном платье, поблекшая, с синяком на щеке. Глупышка, которая ждала от своих орлесианских хозяев чего-то хорошего. Ведь она же _старалась_.

Настала глубокая ночь, когда кухня опустела, и Хиссрад смог сжечь ключ в очаге. Он старательно перемешал пепел, чтобы даже в обгорелых контурах никто не смог узнать украденный бароном лист.

А она так и не пришла.

На следующее утро Хиссрад ушел. Он не знал, прикажут ли Бен-Хазрат вернуться ему в этот дом, поэтому наврал повару о больной тетке в эльфинаже. Повар остался недоволен, но отпустил его.

Хиссрад на самом деле собрался в эльфинаж, хотя никакой тетки у него, конечно, не было. Но следовало отчитаться Бен-Хазрат о выполненном задании. Отчет нужно было положить в щель между камнями в развалине старого приметного здания, откуда его потом забирал связной.

Эльфинаж встретил его, как и в Монтсиммаре: бедностью, страхом, унынием. Это место было воплощением неправильности юга. Хиссрад чувствовал, как его одежду пропитывает отчаяние, которым полнился воздух. Даже солнце, казалось, светило здесь сквозь мутную пелену, хотя оно было общим и для императорской семьи, и для обитателей эльфинажа.

Он написал отчет и спрятал его, где положено, после чего остановился отдохнуть на чердаке заброшенного дома. Там даже нашелся тюфяк, худой, бугристый, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Хиссрад не спал уже больше полутора суток. Он лег, закрыл глаза и подумал о Пар Воллене. Ему обещали, что после этой миссии он сможет вернуться туда ненадолго. А там… быть может, его отправили бы куда-нибудь, помимо Орлея. Ферелден. Вольная Марка. Ривейн. Или Неварра. Он согласился бы и на Тевинтер, лишь бы не слышать больше повсюду орлейского грассирования.

Он уснул, а проснулся от шума на улице.

— Сука! — кричал кто-то. — Где эта дрянь?! Сюда ее, немедленно!

Хиссрад выглянул в чердачное окно. Стемнело, узкую грязную улицу освещали только факелы, которые держали слуги в масках цветов Гро. Сам барон Гро, верхом на приплясывающем белом жеребце, орал, как безумный:

— Сюда эту шлюху, иначе я сожгу ваши халупы!

Эльфы, собравшиеся на улице, расступились, и под свет факелов вышла маленькая согбенная эльфийка. Хиссрад узнал служанку. Он так и не спросил ее имени. Сейчас у нее на самом деле пол-лица закрывал синяк, и она спотыкалась на каждом шагу. Так же, как накануне, когда барон тащил ее по коридору.

Барон соскочил с коня и схватил ее за плечи, тряхнул так, что светловолосая голова мотнулась, как у куклы.

— Где бумаги, тварь? Где украденные бумаги?!

Она что-то пробормотала.

— Не слышу!

— Я не знаю про бумаги, ваша…

— Врешь, дрянь!

Конечно, понял Хиссрад. Она не могла больше оставаться в том доме и сбежала сюда, к своим, в родной эльфинаж. А барон обнаружил пропажу ключа и подумал на нее. Может, он заснул тогда, утолив похоть. Или ушел в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок и вернуться к гостям. Главное, что у изнасилованной служанки было время, чтобы пошарить в столе…

Барон тряс служанку, как будто надеялся вытрясти ответы. Наконец, он рявкнул:

— Ладно же! Поговорим у меня, раз не хочешь по-хорошему!

Он перекинул ее через седло так легко, словно она ничего не весила. И так небрежно, словно она не была живым существом из плоти и крови.

Хиссрад лучше всех знал, что ей нечего будет сказать. А значит, она умрет — умрет, потому что он выполнил свою миссию. Он сделал все правильно. Если бы он не уничтожил ключ, все агенты в Вал Руайо или даже во всем Орлее оказались бы под угрозой. Это должно было быть сделано. Азит тал-эб.

Он посмотрел на толпу эльфов. Служанка принадлежала их народу, так, может, кто-нибудь?

Хоть кто-нибудь?..

Все молчали, когда барон повернул коня и в сопровождении слуг поскакал прочь из трущоб.

Его жертве не на кого было надеяться.

***

— Что ты сделал?

— Я вернулся.

***

У него не было коня, поэтому Хиссрад добирался до особняка Гро куда дольше самого барона. Он легко перелез по плющу через изгородь там, куда не доставал свет уличных магических фонарей. Подумал сначала, не пройти ли через черный ход, но отказался от этой идеи. В людской его могли поймать слуги и снова приставить к делу или расспрашивать о больной тетке, а он не мог терять время.

Взобраться ночью по замеченному раньше водостоку оказалось проще простого. Хиссрад мягко перемахнул через перила балкона и заглянул в комнату.

На самом деле он не думал, что барон будет допрашивать мнимую воровку у себя в покоях. Должна же быть в человеке хоть какая-то брезгливость. В замках для этого существовали пыточные, в особняке наверняка нашлась бы пара подходящих комнат. Но барона Гро ничего не смущало. Он расположился в кабинете. Хиссрад видел через окно его широкую спину и побагровевший затылок, на котором сходились завязки маски. Эльфийка скорчилась на стуле, закрыв лицо руками, и мотала головой.

Дверь на балкон открывалась беззвучно, это Хиссрад помнил еще с прошлого раза. Он достал кинжал и бесшумно вошел.

Она заметила его первой — ее глаза, сейчас заплывшие из-за кровоподтеков, расширились, и она перестала скулить. Барон начал оборачиваться, но не успел. Хиссрад вонзил кинжал ему в шею сбоку, грузное тело содрогнулось, повалилось на ковер, и кровь хлынула на пестрый узор на ворсе.

Эльфийка посмотрела на барона. Потом на Хиссрада с окровавленным кинжалом в руке.

— Тише, — быстро сказал он. — Сейчас…

Но стоило ему сделать шаг, как она закричала во весь голос, так не похожий на прежнее поскуливание.

— Помогите!

— Тише ты! — в отчаянии прикрикнул он, но она вопила:

— На помощь! Убийца! Убийца!

Где-то в доме хлопнула дверь, послышались голоса и шаги. У Хиссрада не оставалось выбора.

По крайней мере, это была легкая смерть.

***

— Почему ты убил барона?

— Эльфийка могла вспомнить и рассказать ему обо мне. О том, как я бродил ночью по дому там, где мне не положено было находиться. Тогда я оказался бы в опасности.

Тамаззран назвали его Хиссрад. Ложь легко и непринужденно срывалась с его губ. Он лгал и сейчас, потому что казалось: стоит ему сказать правду, и горлом пойдет кровь, и что-то темное, липкое, накопившееся внутри разорвет его в клочья. Он не выдержал бы.

— Почему ты убил ее?

— Потому что она подняла тревогу. Я не мог забрать ее с собой и оставить так тоже не мог.

— Значит, ты сделал все верно?

— Значит.

***

После событий в доме Гро он не рискнул оставаться в Вал Руайо и следующий отчет отправил уже из Вал Форэ. И там же получил ответ. Ему велели возвращаться в Пар Воллен. И получить там новый ключ. Бен-Хазрат меняли всю систему шифрования.

***

— Что же тебя мучает?

— Тама!.. — ему пришлось вдохнуть и выдохнуть, чтобы продолжить. — Я запутался. Кун говорит о ценности каждой жизни, но я вижу только кровь и смерть. Я знаю, что все равно должен был украсть ключ, потому что, пока не поменяли систему, наши агенты сильно рисковали, пусть это даже всего месяц. Я видел Вал Руайо, я хотел бы стереть его с лица земли. Но как я могу продолжать, если даже те, кому я хочу помочь, скорее лягут под мой нож, чем предадут руку, которая их бьет? Кому мы оставим юг? Или превратим его в пустыню, потому что ни одна душа там не желает порядка или хотя бы милосердия? Тама, пожалуйста, помоги мне!

— Я помогу тебе.

Тамаззран умеют по-разному влиять на разум. Кому-то достаточно слов. Кому-то слова уже не помогают, и тогда приходит время снадобий.

Он без колебаний взял в руки склянку из темного стекла. Даже если это его убьет — оно убьет и то темное, страшное, что осталось у него вместо души и пыталось вырваться наружу. Он выпил все залпом.

Темнота пришла — но не изнутри, а снаружи.

Когда он открыл глаза, вверху был серый полог. Стояла тишина.

— О чем думаешь? — спросили сбоку.

— Ни о чем, — сказал он, и это была правда.

— Что ты чувствуешь?

— Я спокоен.

И это тоже была правда. Пропало все темное и страшное. Все чувства словно онемели, внутри не находилось ничего, кроме пустоты. Это успокаивало.

— Спи, — сказали ему, и Хиссрад покорно сомкнул веки.

Постепенно чувства возвращались к нему, но больше не пытались разорвать. Он много лежал, читал, просто смотрел в потолок. Иногда с ним говорили. Иногда молча оставляли в покое. Трижды к нему приходили тамаззран, чтобы снять напряжение — они сочли, что напряжения накопилось слишком много. Наконец, однажды он проснулся и сказал, что готов продолжать.

В тот же вечер ему отдали приказ. Ему предстояло вернуться в Орлей, где после гибели части сети не хватало агентов. На сей раз его ждал Вал Фирмэн и графиня Дюмаль, которая заинтересовалась запрещенными опытами магов из вольного братства.

Хиссрад без воодушевления, но спокойно воспринял новость о своем возвращении. Бен-Хазрат было виднее, где ему стоило работать для Кун.

Азит тал-эб.


End file.
